


A Fitting Tribute

by WestOrEast



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: Dog Penis, Dubious Consent, F/F, Girl Penis, Hot Springs & Onsen, Knotting, Quasi-incest, blowjob, wolf woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: San has certain gifts as part of the wolf tribe. And her mother has shown her how to use those gifts to help the forest. There's a lot of work to do, but there's also a lot of women to help San with the task.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Fitting Tribute**

  
It was dangerous to be so deep in the forest. Dangerous both for Lady Eboshi and her men, and for whatever spirits they met. Lady Eboshi fingered the heavy gun she held, looking around, always wary for whatever they might encounter.  
  
Boars, running wild after the death of their chieftain, a great bear, roused from its sloth. And, most of all, any of the wolf tribe. That was why Lady Eboshi was here, to hunt the most dangerous of all the spirits.  
  
A scout, one of the few foresters left, had come back to Iron Town, telling Lady Eboshi of something that was too good to pass up. Moro, the great wolf matriarch, trapped underneath a fallen tree, her leg impaled by a broken branch. Lady Eboshi hadn’t waited a minute. She had taken a small group of the Iron Town natives, anyone who would dare to enter the forest. Gonza and the rest of her men had been left behind, just in case Moro’s children tried to attack.  
  
And now they were deep in the forest, deeper then Lady Eboshi had ever gone before. Even the men, who had occasionally come in here during more peaceful days, were getting nervous. Lady Eboshi could hear their almost inaudible muttering, and see the glances they sent each other.  
  
“Don’t worry, men,” Lady Eboshi said, not turning to face them as she scanned the forest. “There’s nothing in this forest that we can’t handle.”  
  
“I know,” said one of the men, Akira. “We know.”  
  
There was a funny note in his voice, and Lady Eboshi sighed. It would not be good if he turned and ran. For one, Lady Eboshi was unsure of her ability to find her way out of the woods.  
  
“How much farther is it?” Lady Eboshi called out to the scout, a hundred feet ahead of the rest of the band.  
  
“Not much farther now, my lady,” the man said, turning around to look at her. “Just down this hill and through these brushes.”  
  
Nodding firmly, Lady Eboshi quickened her pace. She kept her eyes peeled for any hint of white fur. Killing a trapped Moro would be merely the bloodiest sort of butchery, but it was far better then any other way Lady Eboshi could think of.  
  
It was an effort to get through the tight, clinging bushes, and Lady Eboshi could hear her men cursing and struggling to get through behind her. But at last she managed it, stepping into the clearing with only a few of her men behind her. And then she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
There was no Moro. There was no tree. There was nothing but a small clearing, hemmed in on all sides by the tightly laced bushes. Eyes narrowing, Lady Eboshi turned towards the scout.  
  
But even as she did so, the men who had followed her grabbed at her. She shouted in surprise as they pulled her gun away from her, and as more brought her to her knees. Cursing in turn, she tried to rise and fight back, but there were too many, too strong grips for her to do so.  
  
“What is the meaning of this?!” Lady Eboshi demanded, glaring at Akira.  
  
“It’s, it’s for the best, my lady,” He said, looking even more nervous than before. “The, the old w-ways, they’ll keep us safe.”  
  
“Nothing will keep you safe from me is you don’t let me go right now,” Lady Eboshi said, glaring at the stammering man as her hands were tied behind her with leather cords.  
  
“Y-you’ll see,” Akira promised, backing up and wincing underneath the force of Lady Eboshi’s glare. “We, we used to-“  
  
“She’s here!” another man hissed, whipping his head around to stare.  
  
Lady Eboshi turned her head as well. Standing at the edge of the clearing was the youngest of the wolf tribe, the human who thought she was an animal. Her face was hidden underneath her circular mask, and a long white fur cloak was draped over her shoulders.  
  
She stalked towards Lady Eboshi and the traitorous men, fingering her stone spear. Lady Eboshi glared, thinking of the gun just a few paces from her. But with her hands tied behind her back, it was nothing more than a thought.  
  
“Leave! All of you!” the wolf brat snarled, baring her fangs as she looked at the circle of men. “Don’t ever come back here!”  
  
Sullenly, the band of men stepped backwards, slowly disappearing into the forest. San snorted in contempt, before looking down at Lady Eboshi. Lady Eboshi stared right back up at the small girl, matching her contemptuous look.  
  
Lady Eboshi could see the girl’s eyes behind the mask, hard flints of brown. Lady Eboshi’s eyes were no softer as she stared back. Although she was sure she was about to die, at least she could take a bit of comfort in knowing what Gonza would do when the traitors came back without her. There was no possible way Akira would stay silent when confronted with Gonza’s towering rage.  
  
“So, your entire can’t manage to kill me, so you get my men to tie me up and bring me to you?” Lady Eboshi asked, keeping her voice as calm as she could. “It will get you nothing.”  
  
“You’re wrong,” San replied, her voice tinged with disgust. “This will get us so, so much more. It will only be a bit of what you took from us,” she threw down her spear and took off her mask. “But it will have to be enough.”  
  
Lady Eboshi snorted. San was half her size, and even on her knees, Lady Eboshi could look her in the eyes.  
  
“Really? You’re going to spill my blood over tree seeds? That won’t make them grown any faster, or be harder against the axe.”  
  
San smiled, a look of triumph mixing with her contempt. She pulled her ragged blue skirt down. And Lady Eboshi got the fourth biggest surprise of her life.  
  
The wolf girl had a penis. A wolf’s penis, in face. It was red and thick and there was a smell wafting off it. A strange smell, that seemed to run straight down Lady Eboshi’s spine. She swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. Strangely nervous, far more then she thought she should be.  
  
“W-what are you doing?” Lady Eboshi demanded, hating the stammer in her voice.  
  
“I’m going to make things the way they should be,” San said, glaring at Lady Eboshi. “Before you came and killed the spirits and cut down their trees. And you’re going to help me.” She wrapped a small hand around her cock. She couldn’t quite wrap her fingers all the way around it. “Trees will take too long to grow back. But at least we can get more spirits.”  
  
“You think I’m going to let myself be-!”  
  
Lady Eboshi was forced to cut herself off as San stepped behind her. The wolf girl planted a foot on Lady Eboshi’s back and pushed her forward, making her front fall onto the grass. Twisting her head, Lady Eboshi looked behind her to glare at San.  
  
San didn’t stop there. She drew a stone knife and started cutting away at Lady Eboshi’s clothes, ripping them away. In only a minute, Lady Eboshi’s rear was bared, her torn garments puddling on the clearing.  
  
“Hah,” San said, in a laugh that was so dry, Lady Eboshi could hear the dust in it. “Even easier than I thought.”  
  
Lady Eboshi told herself that the beast princess was merely referring to how easily cloth could be cut by stone. Or even by thorns, as her struggles through the thicket had shown. But she knew she was lying to herself.  
  
The smell of San’s canine cock was still filling Lady Eboshi’s mind, with its thick musk. It was affecting her, in ways that she didn’t want to think on too closely. Worse yet, she couldn’t get the shape of it out of her mind.  
  
Lady Eboshi had a secret, one that she had never hinted at or acted on. The thought of a dog’s shaft, the red, pointed _dick_ , was terribly exciting to her. Something about it had always gotten her aroused. She had never dared act on it, not even trying to find a toy that looked like it. But the thought, the thought had always been with her, for as long as she could remember being _interested_ in that sort of thing.  
  
And now, a guilty part of her mind was telling her that her twisted dreams were going to come true. And, best of all, that she wasn’t going to need to do anything to make them happen. Even if she fought and struggled, she was still going to get fucked by a dog’s dick. So why fight it?  
  
Because, as the rest of her mind pointed out, the penis in question belonged to the wolf brat, a girl that would happily see Lady Eboshi dead. And that Lady Eboshi fully returned the sentiment. And that even if San didn’t try to kill Lady Eboshi today, she was still planning on breeding her, filling her up with disgusting spirits of who knew what type.  
  
“Mother told me about the sacrifices, long ago,” San said. “Back when you humans were content to just pick your metals up out of the lake. Before _you_ came. How the great spirits would mate with humans.” She reached down and grabbed Lady Eboshi’s rear, her fingers sinking down into the flesh. “Things were better then. They had to be.”  
  
Lady Eboshi rolled her eyes at that. But despite the folly of the story, most of her attention was focused on San’s hand. And what it was doing to her rear.  
  
Lady Eboshi’s favored clothing didn’t show off much of her body, beyond that she had one. But underneath her robes, it was clear that she had very wide hips, and a very large rear to go with it. And now, with her ass up in the air and her face down on the ground, it was in the ‘best’ position to present itself that it could be.  
  
Lady Eboshi refused to crane her neck to properly look at San, and give the wolf girl the satisfaction. Of course, that meant she had to wonder and worry about what exactly the younger girl was doing. Was her dick still out, still hard? Was Lady Eboshi still smelling the musk it made, or was the scent just lingering in her nostrils.  
  
All Lady Eboshi could do was wait for whatever the girl was going to do next. And the dark, treacherous part of her mind was looking forward to it, so long as it involved the huge cock she had seen.  
  
“Yes,” San said at last. “I think you’re going to make a great breeder for the forest.” Her hands let go of Lady Eboshi’s rear, and she walked around in front of the older woman. Lady Eboshi tried to push herself upright. “ _No_ ,” San snapped, pushing her back down.  
  
“I saw how wet you already are,” San said, squatting down in front of Lady Eboshi, and displaying her cock. “Are all humans like that or just you?”  
  
Lady Eboshi didn’t, couldn’t, wouldn’t answer that. Instead, she stared at San’s cock. It was just a few inches away from her face. It was very big. And very hot. Lady Eboshi could barely believe that she was expected to take something like that. She could also barely believe how hot the thought made her.  
  
She was flat-out turned on. She could feel her nipples, stiffly pressing into the forest floor through the remains of her clothes. And, as San had noticed, she was also drooling arousal. Eboshi could feel it running down her thighs. She was just so turned on by the thick, powerful musk San exuded. She couldn’t help it.  
  
Part of Eboshi wondered if the other wolves also smelled so primally powerful. She had never been close enough to tell. Part of her still wished she wasn’t close enough to _San_ to tell. Another part of her gloried in the smell, and the knowledge that soon her secret, shameful desires would be filled.  
  
It was clear, this close to San’s wolf cock, that it was still making the animalistic musk. Eboshi breathed deeply, barely believing what she was doing as she filled her lungs with the scent. It was good, and she wanted more of it. She barely kept her head from craning out to try and lick it.  
  
Maybe San read something in her eyes. Or maybe she was just acting on her own, inscrutable whims. Either way, she stood up, and walked behind Eboshi again.  
  
Eboshi shivered, knowing what was going to happen next. And, sure enough, she felt the wolf princess’s shaft rubbing against her thighs and rear. Eboshi kept on staring straight ahead. Even if her body was betraying her like this, her pride remained intact. There was no way she was going to watch in… horror as she was claimed by some slip of girl a third her age.  
  
“And here we go,” San muttered, half to herself as the tip of her red cock slid into Eboshi. “You belong to the forest, now.”  
  
Eboshi wondered if wolves knew anything about foreplay. Or if the wolf girl would have acted exactly like this regardless of how wet or dry Eboshi could have been. Or maybe all human women would have had the same reaction to the musk San exuded.  
  
It was a mystery, and not one that Lady Eboshi ever planned to follow up on investigating. That would mean admitting far too many things to other people.  
  
San jerkily, erratically, slid into Eboshi. The older woman’s walls didn’t do much to hinder the push, easily sliding apart to welcome San deeper and deeper inside Eboshi. Eboshi felt her hands curling into fists as she felt her insides getting stirred up. And a need she had long ignored start to get satisfied.  
  
Eboshi wasn’t a virgin, obviously. At her age, how could she be? But it had been several years since she had last had sex. There just wasn’t the time, or an attractive partner she could trust. She didn’t trust San, either. But, now, there wasn’t much of a choice for her. She was going to get fucked by the young girl, and there wasn’t anything Eboshi could do about it.  
  
San’s hands were firmly grasping Eboshi’s ass, squeezing down on her full cheeks as the wolf girl entered Eboshi, her canine cock spearing Eboshi’s folds apart. And she wasn’t just keeping her hands in one place. She was constantly groping and kneading Eboshi’s cheeks, drawing them apart and then pressing them back together.  
  
It felt nice, but not nearly as nice as what her dick was doing to Eboshi. The leader of Iron Town was shamefully aware that she was going to cum soon. It had been a while, the musk smelled so good, and San had unintentionally exploited her weakness for doggy dick. All of it combined meant that San’s increasingly rapid thrusts into Eboshi’s pussy was going to make the older woman cum soon.  
  
Eboshi hoped she would be able to hide her orgasm from San. It would be so embarrassing to let the girl know the full extent of what she was going to Eboshi. She bit her tongue, feeling the waves of pleasure growing higher and higher inside of her.  
  
Finally, Eboshi couldn’t take it anymore. She came, toes curling up inside her shoes as, for the first time in years, an orgasm washed over her. It felt good, even better then she remembered it feeling. She could feel her walls squeezing down around San’s shaft, clamping tightly around the red, pointed shaft.  
  
Thankfully, San didn’t mention what had happened. Maybe she didn’t know what a human woman having an orgasm felt like on the other side. Maybe, and this stung Eboshi’s pride more then she knew it should, she just didn’t think that Eboshi’s pleasure in all of this was worth mentioning.  
  
Either way, she kept on fucking Eboshi through her orgasm. And as Eboshi recovered the heights of pleasure she had been brought up to, she discovered something.  
  
A dog cock really did feel better than a human’s. San’s thick, long shaft was reaching inside Eboshi, and stirring her up so much better then any one else Eboshi had ever fucked. She could feel the rod reaching deep inside her, pressing against what had to be her womb.  
  
Her womb. The very thought made Eboshi shiver. Sooner or later, San was going to cum. Cum inside Eboshi. And then her semen would flood Eboshi’s folds, filling up what little parts of her San’s cock hadn’t already reached. And then Eboshi would be pregnant.  
  
According to San, at least. There was the possibility, the _hope_ that the wolf girl didn’t know what she was talking about. Eboshi didn’t think that was very likely, though. And then what would happen to her?  
  
Could she go back to Iron Town? Her belly full and slowly growing, stuffed with spirits? And, most likely, her pregnancy visible and only getting more so? For that matter, _could_ she get back to Iron Town? Eboshi was a fighter, a leader and an administrator, not a woodswoman. And she was deep in the woods, without any guide.  
  
Eboshi realized, with a thrill of shock running down her spine, her best bet might be to have San bring her back to whatever stinking cave she called a home. Assuming her pride would let her do such a thing. And Eboshi doubted that.  
  
Eboshi realized she had no idea what to do once San came in her. Or, at least, what to do once San came in her and her knot deflated. Because Eboshi knew she was going to be stuck on San’s knot. The rutting, mating dogs she saw in the streets could stay locked together for at least twenty minutes. And who knew how long the knot of a wolf spirit’s penis could stay inflated?  
  
Eboshi. Eboshi knew she would find out, soon enough. And until then, there was nothing she could do but keep her face pressed against the forest grass and get fucked by this girl.  
  
And San was really fucking her. The wolf girl was fucking Eboshi furiously, drawing her slender hips back and slamming them against Eboshi’s rear again and again. It was intense, a harder fuck then anything Eboshi had ever gotten before.   
  
And it was arousing. Eboshi could feel her nipples, as hard as rocks, inside her clothes. Her large breasts were getting pressed against the floor, a decent chunk of her weight on them. It didn’t hurt, there wasn’t _that_ much weight on them, but the pressure was still making itself felt to Eboshi. As for her pussy, well, every now and then, Eboshi could feel the splatter of arousal against her skin as a particularly hard thrust splashed it around.  
  
“This is what you deserve!” San suddenly shouted. “You came and ruined everything!”  
  
Suddenly her hands left Eboshi’s rear. Eboshi only had time for the quickest fragment of realization to run through her mind before the hands returned. One of them, at least.  
  
Eboshi hissed through her teeth as San spanked her. The wolf girl’s hand cracked off of her rear, making her large ass jiggle. And then San did it again. Eboshi’s eyes widened as she was spanked, while still getting fucked.  
  
It wasn’t good. It was humiliating, in fact. But Eboshi was still very turned on. Her folds were still tightly squeezing down around San even as the younger girl spanked her. Eboshi couldn’t help it. There was something so _arousing_ about getting spanked. It wasn’t anything that had ever happened to Eboshi. At least, not since she was old enough to understand what _arousal_ meant.  
  
But as San tanned her hide, the leader of Iron Town found herself getting wetter and wetter. Her pussy clamped down tighter and tighter around San’s shaft as San alternated cheeks, spanking first one and then the other. Eboshi clenched her teeth, willing herself not to cry out and reveal how good it was making her feel.  
  
But it was hard. So very, very hard. Eboshi could feel her orgasm coming on, driven by the fucking and the spanking she was being forced to take. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She couldn’t do anything but lay on her face, getting her pussy filled and her rear hit.  
  
Eboshi came once again. It was much harder, this time, to keep herself from moaning and twitching. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to reveal how good she was feeling. Even if that would be hard to do, as she squeezed down on San’s shaft, her walls trying to milk the wolf girl’s rod for the cum inside it.  
  
It was a struggle to keep herself from pushing her hips back and forth, but Eboshi managed it. Barely, as raw pleasure ran through her, but she managed it. She couldn’t stop herself from breathing heavily, though, her shoulders rising and falling as she fought for breath.  
  
Finally, San stopped spanking Eboshi. Eboshi wondered if she thought the older woman had learned her lesson, or if her hand had just gotten tired. Either way, Eboshi wasn’t complaining, even if a shameful part of her had enjoyed it. Eboshi’s ass _hurt_. The stick-thin girl had a lot more strength in those arms of hers than Eboshi would have thought. Too much strength, really. It was probably the same touch of the spirits that had given her the shaft that she was using to try and breed Eboshi with.  
  
Now that the punishing assault had stopped, Eboshi let herself pant for breath again. She breathed in and out rapidly, trying to get enough air back into her burning lungs. And trying to ignore her burning ass. Eboshi didn’t think she would be sitting down for a while.  
  
“You’re never going to learn your lesson,” San hissed, her hands grabbing Eboshi’s tender ass and squeezing them. Eboshi was barely able to muffle her shriek. “No matter what I do, you’re always going to try and cut down the forest, just so you can get more iron, aren’t you?”  
  
Eboshi didn’t think that was worth dignifying with a reply. She liked to think that she was a fair-minded woman, who could be convinced. But the way to her heart and brain wasn’t getting attacked and bred, no matter how good it might feel. It was possible that San or her mother could try to come to an agreement with Lady Eboshi and Iron Town. But stuffing her full of spirit babies or whatever San was going to impregnate her with wasn’t going to convince her to do anything but send in more axe men to feed the forges fires.  
  
Not that Eboshi planned to share that little tidbit with San. Her negotiating position right now was not very good. She’d stay as silent as she could, not hinting at how good this was feeling. And wait until her hands weren’t in plain view before she started trying to untie them from the leather cords wrapped around her wrists.  
  
“This, this feels really good,” San said, still relentlessly pounding into Eboshi. “Why didn’t Ichi and Nii tell me how good it felt?” She dug her fingers into Eboshi’s large rear. “Maybe I’ll let them have a turn with you when I’m done! You’d probably like it, too, wouldn’t you?”  
  
San was almost shouting as she slammed into Eboshi time and time again. There was a snarl in her voice, and Eboshi was sure that if she looked back, she would see the girl’s lips drawn back from her teeth.  
  
Was she always this angry during sex? Even when she was in control? Honestly, Eboshi thought she had a far better reason to be mad then San did. Or was San mad because she didn’t like feeling so good due to the leader of her enemies? And again, Eboshi thought she had a far better claim to being mad then San did, in that case.  
  
Shaking her head, Eboshi dismissed her thoughts about the wolf girl’s mind. So long as she kept on fucking Eboshi, well, things wouldn’t be _great_ , but they would be acceptable. Especially if Eboshi saw a chance to do, well, any number of things. Escape, untie her hands, attack, there was a long, long list. If San thought that Eboshi was incapable of doing anything just because she was on her knees with her hands tied behind her back, she really didn’t know Eboshi.  
  
Eboshi could still feel her orgasm coming on, even as she thought about what she could do to turn the tables. Her third orgasm already. It was hard to believe that she was this turned on. She had never cum so much, so quickly before.   
  
And San still hadn’t cum. Or, more importantly, knotted inside of her. When _that_ happened, Eboshi was sure that she would cum once more, as her pussy was stretched apart by the thick, canine cock that San wielded.  
  
A humiliating orgasm, as she was bred, yes. But still one that would feel very, very good. And that would make four orgasms, at least. A record, by quite the noticeable margin.  
  
The thought of how good canine cock felt, even when attached to her enemy, was enough to push Eboshi over the edge once more. And once again, she did her best to hide her orgasm, clenching her teeth as she came, tightening down as much as she could around San’s thick dick. And, once more, San didn’t give any sign that she understood Eboshi was cumming.  
  
“Oh, yes! Oh, yes, yes, yes!” San moaned, her thrusts getting erratic as she slammed into Eboshi. “It, it feels so good!”  
  
Eboshi realized that her orgasm had pushed San over the edge. She was finally about to find out what it felt to get filled with canine cum, to have her pussy split apart by a doggy knot. It wasn’t enough to make her cum once again, but it sure got her closer to the edge of orgasm once more. Or maybe it would, the culmination of all those secret nights Eboshi had thought over what it would be like, finally getting to find out first hand what it all was. The thought made her shiver, ghostly feet running up and down her spine as she thought about it.  
  
Eboshi’s world narrowed, as she focused on what was happening inside her pussy. She could feel San’s cock twitching inside her. And then she could feel something big appearing at the entrance to her pussy. Eboshi immediately knew what it was. She tensed in anticipation.  
  
“Ah! Yes! Good!” San howled. Almost literally, towards the end.  
  
Eboshi’s fingers clawed against themselves, her back, the leather strands, anything. It was even more intense then she had thought it would be. The hot cum San was shooting into her was so much hotter then anything a human had ever done to her. It seemed to fill her up, splashing into every inch of her.  
  
Eboshi couldn’t hide how good it felt. Not orgasmicaly good, but still so satisfying that anyone who knew anything about how humans worked could tell that she was cumming. Her hips rocked back and forth a few times before she got herself back under control, and her panting moans were unmistakably toned with lust.  
  
And the knot had expanded inside Eboshi, filling her up and locking her in place. She was stuck on San’s cock now, even if her hands were freed enough to try to escape. She didn’t have a choice but to be anything but San’s breeding bitch now.  
  
The thought sent a shudder through her, combining with what her pussy was telling her, how stretched and stuffed and slathered with cum it was. Eboshi felt good, great, _wonderful_. Her pussy, her ass, every bit of her was caught up in the fires of her pleasure. She could feel the cum getting pumped into her, deep into her womb.  
  
And just as Eboshi thought, getting knotted and stuffed by canine cum was enough to make her orgasm. Her forth orgasm was even more satisfying and intense then the last. Eboshi struggled to breathe, feeling the heat of climax rushing through her, stripping away everything but a small core of _need_ , deep inside of her.  
  
Stars danced in front of Eboshi’s eyes as she struggled to cope with the scale of her orgasm. It was so intense, filling up every part of her with pleasure. She tried to clamp down around San’s knotted cock, but she was already so stretched there was just no way for her to manage it. Eboshi’s head jerked around, digging into the cool grass as she came.  
  
Finally, the orgasm died down. Not very much, but it did. Eboshi could feel the pleasure still inside of her, still very, very close to the surface. She thought it wouldn’t even begin to die down until San finally released her from her knot.  
  
“That’s it,” San sighed in contentment. “That feels so good.” Eboshi could imagine the look of bliss on the wolf girl’s face, her eyes closed in contentment. “That has to have done the trick. You’ve got to be pregnant by now.”  
  
If this had been a normal human, Eboshi would have been forced to agree. There was so much cum, so deep inside her. And at this point on her monthly cycle, she would have been worrying about pregnancy. But with a wolf cock, one of the spirit wolves at that, who knew what kind of children could result from something like that?  
  
San tried to pull away from Eboshi. That made Eboshi’s eyes widen as she felt the knot tugging against her pussy. She groaned, the shock of sudden stimulation running through her.  
  
“Hhmh,” San snorted, trying again. This time Eboshi’s groan was unmistakably a moan. “It’s not coming out. Guess we’ll just have to wait.”  
  
Eboshi thought that too. And she wondered just how exactly they were going to pass the time. Exchanging small talk? Exchanging threats? It was a new situation for Eboshi to be stuck in.  
  
San didn’t have any contributions to the conversation. She just started groping Eboshi’s ass again, her fingers sinking into the soft curves. Eboshi bit her tongue, feeling the mix of pleasure and pain mingling with just the outright pleasure of her pussy, still tightly wrapped around the knot.  
  
And the pleasure of feeling the hot, hot cum deep inside of her. It wasn’t cooling off very quickly. Eboshi could still feel it inside of her, seeming to have gone to every inch of her pussy, filling her up. And yet, as much cum as there was, it still didn’t seem to have leaked past the knot. Eboshi couldn’t feel any of San’s hot semen running down her thighs.  
  
Finally, San’s cock deflated enough for her to pull out of Eboshi. Eboshi gasped, feeling the sudden loss of sensation. And feeling the cum that was starting to run out of her. It still seemed as hot as when San had pumped it into her, and Eboshi wondered if it would ever cool off while it was still inside of her.  
  
Eboshi tried to push herself upright, but her body was too weak for her to manage it. Her legs were quivering like water, and she slumped back down onto the ground. Her new position put her stinging rear on her heels, and she carefully hid a wince. It also meant that San’s semen ran out of her pussy faster.  
  
Carefully breathing in and out, Eboshi looked at San, who had circled back around in front of her. At San, and, more importantly, at the thick cock that was still jutting out from her crotch, poking out of her torn, stained blue skirt.  
  
San’s shaft was coated with her cum and Eboshi’s arousal. The older woman had to stop herself from leaning forward to lick it. It did look surprisingly tasty. And even though the knot had gone down, it was still just as hard and thick as it had been inside of Eboshi.  
  
“What a mess,” San muttered, looking down at it. Then she looked at Lady Eboshi. A smile crept across her face as a thought obviously came to her. “I’m not going to put this back in my clothes. You clean it.”  
  
Her words echoed Eboshi’s thoughts. But she wasn’t sure she should actually do it. Getting fucked, well, there hadn’t been a way to stop that. But cleaning her and the wolf girl’s mixed juices off of her cock? Well, that was something else.  
  
“I said, clean it!” San snarled, grabbing the back of Eboshi’s head and dragging her forward.  
  
Well, that took care of that problem. Eboshi’s face was pressed up against San’s cock. She could feel the cum and arousal getting smeared across her face as she shifted. Also, she got another full blast of San’s musk.  
  
It was just as good as it was the first time. Eboshi gasped, feeling her pussy get wet once again. Behind her back, her fingers squirmed at the leather bindings, picking away at them, working to get them undone. She was sure she could manage it. She just wasn’t so sure she could manage it before she ended up giving the wolf girl a blowjob.  
  
Eboshi also wasn’t sure if she wanted to give San a blowjob or not. It would be a tight fit, for one! Eboshi’s pussy was considerably more accommodating then her mouth was. And, for that matter, what if, while giving the blowjob, San knotted again? Even if the knot was inside Eboshi’s mouth proper, and not pressing against her teeth, Eboshi still didn’t think that she would be able to open her jaw wide enough to handle it.  
  
Of course, she probably wasn’t going to get a choice. On two different fronts, really. San would probably force the issue. And her musk was steadily weakening how important Eboshi thought her objections were. Distantly, Eboshi wondered how many of the girls given to the spirits were volunteers. And how many of them were _repeated_ volunteers.  
  
Eboshi took a deep, shuddering breath, remembering once it was too late why it was a bad idea. She took a lungful of San’s musk, and her nerves lit on fire. She could feel the heat spreading through her body once again, making her even more horny. It was so hard to deal with, feeling the fire spreading through her. Eboshi’s iron will was starting to dent. And finally, she poked her tongue out.  
  
Eboshi ran her tongue in a small circle along San’s shaft. It came away with a large helping of San’s cum and Eboshi’s own arousal. Eboshi drew her tongue back into her mouth, thinking over the taste.  
  
It, it was good. It wasn’t like anything else Eboshi had ever tasted, and she didn’t really know the words to properly describe it, either. All she could tell was that it was a flavor she wanted more of.  
  
There wasn’t really any choice but for Eboshi to swallow. Her throat worked, sending the mix down her neck to settle in her stomach. And then it was time to do it again. And again and again and again. There was a lot of mess on San’s cock for Eboshi to clean up.  
  
San was quiet, at least, as Eboshi went to work. The older woman didn’t look up, though, so she had no idea about whatever expression San might have on her face. She was sure that she could guess, anyways.  
  
Instead, Eboshi steadily licked her away along the wolf girl’s dick. All the way up and down the red shaft, from the pointed head, down to the base where it connected with her body. Eboshi couldn’t see any testicles, and she briefly wondered how San could have made all the semen that she had pumped into Eboshi. Then she dismissed the thought, sure that the cum came from wherever San had gotten her shaft as well.  
  
Eboshi kept on licking, not really paying attention to the sounds San was making. Not until the young girl grabbed her head, pulling Eboshi away from the shaft. Eboshi barely managed to keep herself from whining, seeing how much of San’s cock there was still left to take care of.  
  
Eboshi blinked, looking up at San. The wolf girl looked down at her, her eyes narrowed in thought. Then a smile spread across her face.  
  
“You’re going at this like my brothers go at a salt lick,” San said, sounding vindictive and amused. “Does it really taste that good?”  
  
Eboshi didn’t respond. There was no possible way for her to maintain her dignity, as tattered as it might be right now, while telling the truth. Or even a believable lie. San had already seen how enthusiastically she had been going at the young girl’s dick, and nothing came to Eboshi about what else she could say.  
  
After a minute of silence, San snorted in disgust, and shoved Eboshi’s face back up against her cock. The message was clear, and Eboshi started licking again, angling her head to cover every inch of the red, hot, hard shaft. And while she did that, Eboshi kept on fiddling with the leather straps binding her hands. She had finally gotten one loose, and her hands would be free in moments.  
  
“It feels good,” San said, loudly but to herself. “It really does.” Out of the corner of her eye, Eboshi could see San looking down at her, and knew that the next remarks would be for her. “Maybe I should fuck you again, huh?”  
  
Eboshi wondered if San knew what a blowjob was. Or if she just saw making the leader of her enemies clean off her cock as something disgusting and humiliating to do, without knowing there was a sexual air to it.  
  
If San didn’t know what a blowjob was, she quickly found out. Her hips twitched a bit, and her cock slid into Eboshi’s mouth. Not very far, since it was by accident, but it still entered it. Lady Eboshi’s eyes went wide as she felt the pointed tip of San’s shaft entering her mouth, resting against her tongue.  
  
“Oh!” San gasped, her eyes as wide as cups as she looked down at Eboshi. “What was that?”  
  
It was obvious that she was just talking to hear herself talk, rather then wanting a conversation with Eboshi. That was shown when she pushed her hips forward again, sliding more of herself into Eboshi’s mouth. Eboshi’s eyes got just as wide as San’s as she felt the messy dick sliding deeper into her mouth.  
  
Eboshi found out that you could _taste_ musk. It was underneath the cum and arousal still smeared across San’s cock, but steadily growing. More and more of what Eboshi could taste (and smell) was getting replaced by the musk. It was making her grow woozy, as the smell and taste translated to a heat, running down Eboshi’s spine towards her still wet, still stretched pussy.  
  
“W-ow,” San said, reaching down to grab the sides of Eboshi’s head. “This, it really _does_ feel good!”  
  
It didn’t feel quite so good for Eboshi. Or rather, there was pleasure and pain, all mixed together for her. San’s shaft was _big_ , big enough to force Eboshi’s jaw open as she slid inside, stretching Eboshi’s mouth as wide open as it could go. But there was also the musk, filling Eboshi up in a way that just smelling it never could.  
  
Eboshi’s folds were outright weeping arousal now, she could feel the drops running down her legs and dropping onto her torn clothes. Her body was starting to burn once again with arousal, with the need to breed. And there wasn’t anything she could do about it. Or would want to do, even if she could.  
  
Eboshi was glad that her hands were still tied behind her back, all of a sudden. It would be absolutely humiliating to start masturbating while giving a blowjob like this. And it would have taken all of Eboshi’s self-control to _not_ start masturbating right now. Her body felt like it was on fire, consumed with the need to satisfy the lust inside her lower belly.  
  
San’s grip tightened on Eboshi’s head. Then she started pushing her hips back and forth, sliding in and out of Eboshi’s mouth. She wasn’t particularly gentle, and Eboshi had to struggle to keep her teeth away from San’s cock.  
  
The thought of biting down on it and using the distraction to free herself came to Eboshi. But she just couldn’t see it actually happening, for some reason. She just couldn’t give up on the musk filling her mind up, making her feel all pink and soft as she bobbed up and down.  
  
Or as San moved in and out of her. It was hard for Eboshi to tell which was happening, as the musk filled her up. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, and her nipples were stiff points underneath her tattered, torn robes.  
  
The taste of San’s cock had completely replaced everything else. Eboshi couldn’t taste San’s cum or her own arousal anymore. There was only the taste of San’s musk, on her tongue and in her nostrils. It was heady, like Eboshi had drunk too much sake. It wasn’t like anything Eboshi had ever experienced before.  
  
It was also kind of torturous, feeling how aroused Eboshi was, and not being able to do anything to satisfy it. Her body _burned_ with need, and Eboshi’s hands were still tied behind her, even as loop after loop of leather came undone. Not that Eboshi would dare to masturbate in front of the wolf girl even if her hands were freed. Her pride might have taken a beating today, but she still had dignity, and wasn’t going to give that up just to satisfy her own wants.  
  
San’s wasn’t thrusting as wildly into Eboshi’s mouth as she had into her pussy. It seemed that even a wolf brat understood what teeth could do to a cock. She was still moving quickly, though, her huge dick stretching Eboshi’s mouth open.  
  
And forcing her to drool. It was humiliating, just like so much else that was happening to her. But it was happening, nonetheless. Eboshi’s mouth was stretched so far open that there was no way for her to swallow, to get the salvia back into her mouth instead of soiling her clothes. Admittedly, her already stained and torn clothes that didn’t even have a bottom half anymore. But they were still her clothes.  
  
Her clothes that Eboshi would have to get back to Iron Town in. And that _wasn’t_ a fun thought. But it was also one that Eboshi couldn’t see a way around, unless she happened to meet one of her people out of sight of the town walls.  
  
Eboshi was keeping her gaze firmly fixed on San’s stomach. She didn’t want to look down and see the hot, huge, red shaft pounding in and out of her mouth. And she didn’t want to look up at the wolf girl’s eyes as she looked down at Eboshi. So Eboshi kept on staring at the stained white shirt San wore.  
  
Eboshi wondered how long it would take for San to cum. She had no idea how much stamina a wolf girl with a penis had, and her past experience with men just didn’t seem relevant right not. All she could do was take San’s thrusting shaft, and wait and see.  
  
And be turned on. And Eboshi was very turned on. It was taking a supreme act of will to keep her hips still, and not let them thrust back and forth, just like San was doing above her. Eboshi squeezed her thighs together, willing herself to stay still. It was just a pity that that couldn’t give her any more stimulation.  
  
San’s thrusting sped up, slamming her shaft as deep into Eboshi’s mouth as she could. Her shaft hit the back of Eboshi’s mouth, though it didn’t go down her throat. Eboshi knew that some women could do that, but it was never a skill she had had the slightest desire to learn. San would just have to be satisfied with her mouth, with getting half of her shaft polished by Eboshi’s lips and tongue. Of course, Eboshi was sure that San didn’t even realize that she was missing out on anything.  
  
“Good, this is good, this is the only thing your mouth should be doing!” San panted, her tongue flicking in and out between her lips.  
  
She was starting to pant like a dog. Eboshi quickly brought her eyes back down, not wanting to stare at the other girl for too long. It wasn’t _much_ better to stare at her stomach than her eyes, but at least it wasn’t quite as submissive. And Eboshi had to take what she could get right now.  
  
From this close, Eboshi could get a much better view of San’s wolf shaft. It really was red, a deeper red then Eboshi had thought previously. And it felt so good inside her mouth. Especially because San was starting leak precum, filling Eboshi’s mouth up with it. The flavor of San’s pre mixed with the musk, making both of them taste even better then before.  
  
“Again!” San barked, baring her teeth. “I’m going to cum again!”  
  
Eboshi’s eyes went wide, and then crossed, looking down at the shaft sliding in and out of her mouth. She was going to cum? But that would mean-!  
  
Lady Eboshi started gagging as she felt San’s semen shoot into her mouth. It splattered against the back of her mouth, running down her throat and along her tongue. Eboshi coughed as much as she could, still stuck around San’s shaft. It was quite intense, and San came quite a lot.  
  
San’s knot, thankfully, remained on the outside of Eboshi’s mouth. Eboshi didn’t think she would have been able to fit it inside her mouth, otherwise. And if she crossed her eyes, looking down at the shaft sticking out of her lips, she could see the knot. It was huge, and Eboshi wondered how she had ever managed to take something that big inside her pussy.  
  
Eboshi desperately swallowed, trying to stop the cum in her mouth from leaking out and messing up her clothes. Any more then they were already ruined, at least. She could feel the hot, hot cum running down her throat, and pooling in her belly. It was hot, feeling so much warmer then Eboshi would have expected. Her throat worked as she did her best to take all of it.  
  
Almost on instinct, Eboshi licked at San’s shaft, still running her tongue over it even as San pumped more and more cum into her. The semen was tasty, the parts of it that flooded back into her mouth instead of running down her throat. It was even enough to displace the taste of musk in her mouth.  
  
There was so much cum. San’s new orgasm seemed to be just as heavy as her last. Eboshi could barely stay ahead of it all. And it was turning her on, even more then she already was. Eboshi’s whimpers were thankfully muffled by all the semen she was forced to swallow. And hopefully the wolf girl’s hearing wasn’t sensitive enough to pick up on it.  
  
Eboshi closed her eyes, feeling the still thick, still hard shaft inside her mouth. And all the cum, filling her up. Both in her stomach and in her pussy, now. It was unbelievable, which, sadly, didn’t mean it wasn’t happening. Eboshi wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take.  
  
Finally, San pulled out of Eboshi’s mouth. It was much easier this time, since the huge knot wasn’t locking her in place. Eboshi was glad for that. She wasn’t sure how much more her jaw could handle being stretched out like that.  
  
Eboshi swallowed as San left, swallowing the cum that was still in her mouth. Yes, it tasted good, but Eboshi would need to talk, and she couldn’t, wouldn’t do that with cum in her mouth, slurring her words and dripping between her lips. Once more, the hot liquid ran down her throat, joining all the other cum already inside of her.  
  
“Ha. Ah. That was good,” San said, panting. Her shoulders were slumped, and Eboshi could picture the look of satisfaction on her face. “Maybe we should do this again. I just need,” She reached down and started stroking her shaft, “to get hard again.”  
  
Part of Eboshi really would like to get fucked again. Her pussy was still wet, drooling her arousal and some cum. But the rest of her was worried about how good getting fucked by San had felt. If she felt that kind of pleasure again, especially given how wound-up she was already feeling, who knew what could happen to her?  
  
For instance, looking back, if San had tried to drag Eboshi off to whatever reeking den her tribe called home, Eboshi may not have had the strength to fight her. Even if San had waited until the knot had slipped out of Eboshi’s pussy before dragging her off. Lady Eboshi had plans, and those plans didn’t involve being a permanent breeding bitch to the wolf tribe.  
  
No, she was going to get back to Iron Town, and find out what to do when one was filled up the cum of spirits. And, now that the leather bindings were completely undone, there was nothing stopping her from doing just that.  
  
Pulling on the cord, the bindings around Eboshi’s wrists came apart. She stood up, drawing the knife she kept inside her sleeve. She staggered a bit, her legs still feeling weak and unsteady. But she was upright, and armed. And San wasn’t.  
  
San had also retreated several steps, putting her out of easy range from Eboshi. Her spear was still on the wrong side of Eboshi to help her, though. She glared at Eboshi, who glared back at her, fingering the hilt of the small knife.  
  
Thoughts ran through Eboshi’s mind, moving so quickly she was barely able to grasp them all. Could she kill San? Probably not. She, and all of the wolf tribe, had a depressing tendency to realize when they should run. If they hadn’t, Eboshi would have gotten them all ten times over. If Eboshi tried now, San would probably just turn tail and vanish into the thickets, her small size letting her squirm through the vines and creepers far easier then Eboshi could.  
  
And could San kill her? Again, probably not. Not with her bare hands. She was stronger then she should be, but not strong enough to overpower a grown woman with a knife. Even a grown woman who’s legs were still tingling and unsteady. Also, killing Eboshi would make everything done in the past half hour an utter waste of time.  
  
So, it sounded like the best bet for both of them was to slowly back away and go back, each to their own homes. And how to get an illiterate barbarian to understand that? As the thoughts flashed through Eboshi’s mind, she was also uncomfortably aware that the wolf girl had cut away the bottom half of her clothes. There was a rather distracting breeze.  
  
Eboshi was still turned on, and she was quite literally dripping with arousal, her honey carrying out drops of wolf cum with it. But she wasn’t some rutting animal, to be so totally lost in getting fucked that her mind shut off. Eboshi didn’t allow herself to think of what she had been doing just a few minutes ago. That was firmly in the past, and now her self-control had been established back over her body.  
  
“Alright girl,” Eboshi growled, fixing San with a gaze that was just as hard as the iron from her foundries. “I don’t like you, and you don’t like me.” San’s face twitched at the words _like_. “But I’m the only _sacrifice_ ,” and now it was Eboshi’s turn to screw up her face, “you’ll be getting. So you’re going to let me go, and not do anything to try and stop me.”  
  
San thought about it for a moment, and then stepped back. Her cock, still hard and with a few spots Eboshi hadn’t taken care of, waggled from side to side as she stepped back. Eboshi didn’t do anything more then note it, though. She was still carefully watching San as a whole, on the look-out for treachery.  
  
“Fine,” San said, her voice low and petulant, like a child that was being denied a sweet. “I’m sure you’re already knocked up anyways.” Eboshi saw San’s gaze flick down to her exposed crotch, still dripping cum onto the ground. She snorted, before raising her eyes back upwards.  
  
“Your… _town_ ,” San’s lips worked like she wanted to spit. “Is five miles that way. Go, and I don’t want to ever see you or any of your men in my forest again.” She paused for a moment, and then smiled. There was nothing humorous in her smile.  
  
“Actually, Mother said that _you_ will be coming back.” She glanced down at Eboshi’s stomach. “Sooner or later. Maybe I’ll find you. Or maybe Ichi and Nii will.”  
  
Eboshi shivered, fully understanding what the wolf brat was saying. But she was quite certain that she was wrong. As good as this had been, there was no way Eboshi would be crawling back here, begging for more. No matter how good it had felt, or how wet it had made her, after such a long dry spell.  
  
There was just no way that was going to happen.


	2. Repopulating the Forest

**Repopulating the Forest**

  
Moro stretched, trying to get used to her new body. She had known the Forest Spirit had wonderous, amazing powers, but she hadn’t known that this was one of them.  
  
The last thing Moro could remember was meeting Okkoto in the sacred pools and rescuing her daughter from him. She shivered, remembering the icy burning as the corruption of a god becoming a demon had sunk into her, burning her fur, flesh and bone.  
  
And now she was alive again. And in a completely different form, as well. She was a blend of human and wolf. Mostly human, sadly.  
  
Moro now looked like a giant human, like one of the gods far to the east and north. A human face, a human’s limbs, most of her was human now. The only parts of her that were still properly a wolf were her white ears and tail. And, when she was angry or hungry, her pointed teeth.  
  
At least she looked like a human woman of the appropriate age for such an ancient wolf spirit. Though Moro had never before had the slightest interest in telling how to find human’s attractive or how old they were, San and her young lover, Ashitaka, had both assured Moro that she was a beautiful, mature human woman. She would still prefer to be a beautiful, mature wolf.  
  
It was better then be being dead, at least. Moro had been willing to die, had accepted that her death had come when the human’s bullet had lodged itself in her breast (even now, she still had the scar, along with many others from her life). But if the Forest Spirit had given her a new life, then she would take it. And learn how to deal with her new body.  
  
For instance, this body’s sensitivity to heat. Moro had always enjoyed playing in the water with her children or her long dead mate. But now, in this hot spring, the hot, bubbling water seemed so much, well, _hotter_ , then it had before. Good, though.  
  
Moro sighed as she sat down in the deepest part of the hot spring. Even though it was four feet deep, it still only barely covered her breasts. At least she was still as large and imposing as a human as she had been as a wolf.  
  
Though she didn’t need to be fierce right now. Not with her daughter, who was joining her in the hot springs.  
  
San was much closer to the edge of the pool, sitting on a ledge. The water still went up to her just below her chin, hiding the rest of her body in the murky swirls. There was a faint flush on her cheeks. From the heat, possibly. Or maybe from something else.  
  
Moro smiled at her daughter. And that was something else she would have to get used to. For wolves, baring your teeth meant that you were ready to fight. For humans, it could just mean that you were happy. Although Moro had been told by both her daughter and her lover that even her smiles, filled with rows of gleaming, sharp teeth, were still very intimidating. Which was one of the best things they could have told Moro.  
  
“How are you, San?” Moro asked, leaning back to immerse herself more fully in the hot, bubbling water.  
  
“I’m fine, Mother,” San answered, her gaze flicking down to Moro’s large chest before coming back up. “Things are going to be… better, now.”  
  
“Yes, the humans are weaker now. And with your lover, perhaps we can keep them under control.”  
  
“Perhaps,” San said with a shrug, bringing an arm out of the water. She started washing it, rubbing her hand along the upper part of it.  
  
Moro knew she should do the same. It would be a struggle, not cleaning her fur with her tongue anymore. But she just didn’t have the flexibility to do so, and she would have to imitate her daughter. She snorted at the thought. The mother learning from the daughter. What a world they lived in.  
  
Especially since the reason they were in the hot springs was because Moro had discovered that rolling around in the mud wasn’t as enjoyable as a human then as a wolf. She lifted her own arm and started rubbing at it, trying to get rid of the wet mud ground into her skin.  
  
“Here, Mother, let me help,” San said, pushing off of the rock wall and floundering her way towards Moro.   
  
The water was much too deep for her, and Moro ended up pulling San onto her lap, letting her daughter rest on her thighs. San shook her head, spraying the sulfur-scented water every which way as she blinked.  
  
“Gah!” she spluttered, wiping her eyes. Moro had to smile at the sight, reaching down to ruffle her daughter’s hair.  
  
That was one good thing about being human, at least. Hands beat paws when it came to showing affection.  
  
San looked away once she had recovered, a blush on her cheeks. Moro smiled, resting an arm atop her large breasts. After a minute, San turned back around, and started rubbing Moro’s arm.  
  
She had to lean forward to do it, pressing herself against Moro’s lower stomach. The wolf woman could feel her daughter’s penis, pressing against her. And she could feel it steadily growing harder.  
  
That was something of a surprise. Moro knew how young wolves could be, but San had never acted like that to her mother before. Of course, Moro had never looked like a human before, either. Maybe that was her daughter’s human blood, finally coming to the surface.  
  
As San moved up Moro’s arm, working away the mud, she steadily leaned closer and closer to Moro’s large breasts. Moro watched her do so, thinking. Her daughter was aroused. Normally, that wouldn’t be something Moro would care about. San was quite capable of taking care of that on her own.  
  
On the other hand, even though the humans had been weakened, the forest had as well. There were very, very few spirits left in it. It could take decades, maybe even longer then Moro’s life, before the forest was how it once was.   
  
Unless Moro did something to fix it. Her daughter, and her sons, could help her make more spirits. Not more wolves, for that, they would need to find other wolf tribes from far away. But more spirits, to promote and guard the forest, that they could do. And Moro thought she should start with San.  
  
Moro lifted her free arm and wrapped it around San. She let it fall down, until she was grasping San’s small rear. Small even for her small size. Physically, the only large part of San was the shaft between her legs. Luckily, that part should be big enough to satisfy Moro, even when she was so much larger then her daughter.  
  
“San,” Moro said. “How did that human woman take getting bred by you?”  
  
“She liked it, well enough,” San answered, shrugging. She looked up at Moro, while still cleaning her. By now, San was at Moro’s shoulder.  
  
“Good,” Moro said, spreading her legs and making San squeak as she dropped down into the hot springs. “I want you to do the same to me.”  
  
“T-the same?” San squeaked. “Mo, mother!” San’s face was rapidly turning red. She seemed even more embarrassed then… ever, actually. Moro couldn’t ever recall seeing her daughter this flustered. It was adorable.  
  
“You heard me,” Moro said, reaching out with the arm San had been scrubbing and pulling her towards her. “The forest needs more then just the four of us.” San almost fell into Moro’s chest. “And I want you to help me with that.”  
  
San’s mouth opened and closed. Moro could tell that, despite her confusion and possible distress, her daughter still liked the idea. She could feel her daughter’s shaft stiffening against her stomach, growing harder and harder.  
  
Standing up, Moro scooped San up in her arms. And, unlike before, she could pick her daughter up without worrying that her teeth would rip San’s shirt off of her or pierce her skin. In a few quick strides, Moro carried San over to the edge of the hot springs. Moro sat down on the ledge surrounding the pool, putting her daughter back down, in between her spread legs.  
  
“Don’t worry San,” Moro said, ruffling her adopted daughter’s hair. “It’s all perfectly alright. And I know you’re going to enjoy it.” After all, Moro knew that San had enjoyed that human. And Moro’s mate (there was still a twinge of ache through her heart at the thought) had always loved spending time with Moro as well.  
  
“Are, are you sure?” San asked, her gaze flicking every which way. From Moro’s face, to her breasts that were right in front of San’s own face, to Moro’s crotch, to the swirling water she was standing in.  
  
“Of course I am,” Moro said, a touch impatiently. “We will both enjoy it, and we’ll be making the forest stronger. And it _needs_ to be strong, now that we are the only ones left.”  
  
San’s eyes flicked off to the side for a moment. Then her gaze returned to Moro, and she nodded firmly. She took a step closer to Moro, gingerly extending her arms.  
  
Laughing, Moro grabbed them and tugged San closer to her. Reaching behind herself, Moro wrapped San’s hands behind her in a hug. Then she hugged San in turn. She could now feel San’s cock pressing against her crotch. And it felt good. Not as good as it was going to feel, but good.  
  
It had been a long time since Moro had taken a mate. She supposed that would be changing now. She’d have to start looking for a proper mate soon. Not now, though. San would be enough for a time.  
  
San gingerly brought her hands up along Moro’s back. Moro snorted, feeling her daughter’s palms not quite meeting on either side of her spine. If Moro ever wanted to hide her body like humans did, she might have some trouble finding clothing that could fit her.  
  
But San’s dick should fill her just fine, Moro thought. She licked her lips as she looked down at the rod, its tip barely poking out of the water. This would feel excellent.  
  
San lowered her face into Moro’s chest. Moro hummed in approval, feeling her daughter’s mouth against her sensitive flesh. It was the kind of feeling she could get used to, soft lips pressing against her.  
  
Moro was getting impatient, however. She was feeling needy, and the best cure for that lay in between San’s legs. Moro lifted her daughter’s chin with a thick finger, looking into San’s brown eyes.  
  
“You don’t need to be cautious, San,” Moro said, a hint of lust and need entering her voice. And being expressed in a tone that was just short of a growl. “I can take it, and anything else you can give out. Understand?”  
  
San hesitated for a moment, opening her mouth to say something. She must have seen how Moro’s eyes flashed, because she then nodded hurriedly.  
  
“Yes, Mother. I’ll start right away.”  
  
San took a deep breath, and then pushed herself into Moro. Her shaft entered easily, sinking as far as San was willing to go. Both she and Moro sighed, their voices mingling in contentment.  
  
“That’s it,” Moro said, patting San on the shoulder. “You know what to do now.”  
  
Nodding, San started to thrust into Moro. Despite the notable difference in size between the two of them, she could still fill Moro up quite nicely. Moro sighed, throwing her head back, ears and tail twitching as she felt herself get fucked for the first time in a very long while.  
  
She wrapped her thick, powerful legs around San’s lower back, keeping her daughter locked in, pressed against her. Not that San needed the encouragement by now. Moro’s sensitive ears could pick up on her gasping and her keen nose could smell her arousal.  
  
Moro nodded in satisfaction. This was all going excellently, just as well as she could have hoped. San started thrusting, filling Moro up, reaching deep inside of her. Best of all, the position meant that San’s shaft rubbed against Moro’s button, stimulating her on every single thrust. It felt wonderful, sending shivers through Moro’s large body.  
  
And it was helped by San paying attention to Moro’s breasts. San had one hand playing with them as the other pressed against Moro’s well-developed muscles along her back. San’s mouth was being used to, wrapped around one nipple.  
  
Moro sighed, surprised at just how good it felt. Who would have thought that a human could be so sensitive? She pushed her hips forward, as much as she could, trying to get even more stimulation. Moro could feel her orgasm slowly rising, and it promised to be excellent.  
  
Moro’s tail was starting to wag back and forth, snapping against the brushes behind her. And slowly breaking those brushes, since she was putting so much force into the swings. Not that she cared.  
  
What Moro really cared about was the aching, needy sensation inside of her. The sensation that San was taking care of so very, very well. The thick cock (the only kind of cock Moro had ever known) was spreading her apart, forcing Moro’s walls open. It felt wonderful, reaching deeply inside her.  
  
Moro’s hands ran up and down San’s back, before coming to rest on her shoulders. And squeezing down so tightly a human probably would have complained. San only hissed through her teeth and kept on pounding into Moro, filling her up and drawing back out, again and again and again.  
  
“You’re making me feel good, San,” Moro said, hissing the words through her pointed teeth. “You’re making me feel so good.”  
  
“I’m glad,” San said, looking up to stare into Moro’s eyes. “And I’m feeling really good as well. I’m feeling _great_!”  
  
Moro laughed, the chuckle coming from deep in her throat. She tucked a strand of hair behind San’s ear and smiled down at the slender girl. It felt good to see her daughter happy. Who knew how many more times she would see her daughter smiling like this, as she grew up and was slowly drawn into the world of the humans?  
  
Moro banished the thoughts of melancholy. There was no room for them here, right now. Just the thoughts about how nice it felt to get filled up, San thrusting into her again and again. And that was quite enough to keep Moro’s mind occupied, if she wanted it to.  
  
Moro leaned back a bit, drawing her daughter deeper into her embrace. And deeper into her cleavage. And there was quite a bit of cleavage. Moro thought San’s head could fit her head in between her breasts.  
  
They really were large breasts, and quite firm. The air flowing over them could be quite distracting, and Moro supposed that might be one reason human woman wore clothing. That, and pockets. Now that Moro had hands, she could see how pockets could be useful.  
  
Thoughts about human fashion were banished as San thrust into again, rubbing Moro’s stiff nub. Moro groaned, the sound coming from deep inside her as she was stimulated once again. Her entire body shook, her shoulders moving back and forth. Her orgasm was very close now, just a few seconds away.  
  
Moro threw her head back, staring up into the cloudless sky as she felt herself boiling over. She squeezed down around San, stopping her daughter dead in her tracks, her cock held in place by Moro’s walls. Moro growled, baring her teeth and her ears flattened against her skull as she came.  
  
It felt good, a deep seated well of emotion welling up inside of her, growing more and more powerful. It was excellent, the best that Moro had felt in years. She twitched back and forth, grinding her hips against the stone and against San.  
  
San stared up at her mother, her jaw hanging open, almost against her chest. The look on her face was so comical that Moro had to laugh at it. As her orgasm died down, she smiled at her daughter.  
  
“Not what happened with that woman?” Moro asked, amusement lacing her words.  
  
“No,” San said, shaking her head. “She was never like this.”  
  
“Of course not. She was only a human,” Moro said, running a finger down the side of San’s face. “But this is what the pleasure of a woman feels like. I can assure you, it’s one of the best feelings in the world.”  
  
San nodded, a wondering look crossing her face. Moro would be glad to talk with her daughter about such things. Later, though. One orgasm was wonderful, but Moro knew she could handle more. And, more importantly, wanted more.  
  
Moro angled her hips, shifting them from side to side. She could tell when she started making San feel good as her cock shifted around inside Moro’s tight, grasping walls. The way San gasped, her eyes opening wide as her pupils narrowed, was a good hint.  
  
“Mother?” San asked, looking down at the water, flowing over where they were joined.  
  
“Yes?” Moro asked.  
  
“I think the human woman came when I bred her.” Moro’s eyebrows rose as San continued. “A couple of times, she got really tight and gasping like you just did.”  
  
“Did she now?” Moro asked thoughtfully. Then she grinned, baring as many of her teeth as she could. And Moro had a lot of teeth. “I’d expect nothing less. From her and from you.”  
  
San preened a bit underneath the compliment. Moro did wish that her daughter had proper ears and a tail. It was difficult to properly read the expressions on a human body. Though Moro supposed she would be getting a lot more practice now.  
  
San smiled, not showing her teeth as she looked up at her adoptive mother. Then she closed her eyes as Moro squeezed down. It was obviously enough to make her feel good. It made Moro feel good as well.  
  
Taking the hint, San started to thrust into Moro again. And this time, she altered the angle she entered slightly, moving from side to side a bit as she plunged her stiff cock into Moro’s tight, wet, technically new pussy. Moro sighed in contentment, resting her hands on San’s shoulders. Her fingertips could touch, doing that, wrapped around the base of San’s neck.  
  
“Keep on doing that,” Moro murmured, “just like that.”  
  
It would feel good to have San’s semen inside her. Not only would the hot liquid feel wonderful, what it meant was just as important. Moro’s belly would start to grow. And grow and grow. And then, a month or two later, the spirits that she was carrying inside of her would be ready to be born. Moro would give birth, and the forest would take another step on the path to recovery. It may never be the same as it once was, but Moro could still make it into a place to love and protect and be proud of, as she hunted underneath the trees.  
  
The thought was nice and warm, mingling with the much more _urgent_ warmth of her getting fucked by San. Moro pushed against the shaft, her hands moving from San’s neck to clutch at the rocky rim forming the edge of the hot springs. The sensations were rising up within her, getting more and more urgent and demanding. And Moro was more and more willing to give in to those urges, feeling the pleasure spreading through her.  
  
San was obviously feeling good herself. There was sweat beading on her forehead and running down her face. And Moro was sure it had little to do with the heat or the energy she was using to drive her hips back and forth. Even as Moro watched, San pushed her face back into Moro’s chest.  
  
Moro smiled in happiness, feeling the warm puff of air moving over her breasts as San breathed in and out. And then she got to feel something even better, as San once more started tending to Moro’s nipples. Small flakes of rock fell into the pool as Moro’s grip tightened.  
  
“Yes, just like that,” Moro whispered, feeling San’s lips running over her nipples. San brought her hands up to help, wandering over the large expanse of Moro’s chest. “You’re doing it just right.”  
  
Moro’s voice was soft and calm, not fully reflecting just how good she was feeling. And she was feeling very good. Her second orgasm was coming on quickly, and Moro did her best to make it arrive even faster.  
  
Moro bucked her hips against her daughter, trying to get San even deeper inside her, or getting her to use her hands on Moro’s breasts more. She could feel the trembling in her thighs, as her legs ached to run, to kick, to wrap themselves around something. The last, at least, was something Moro was already doing. San was held as tightly against her mother as was possible. And Moro still wanted to be even closer to her daughter.  
  
Letting go of the rock rim, Moro grabbed San, barely remembering not to use her full strength. She held down tightly, holding her daughter against her, feeling her warmth. Growls an yips of pleasure escaped Moro’s mouth as she felt her orgasm rising inside her.  
  
And, finally, it arrived. Moro squeezed down around San once again, feeling the wonderful intense pleasure once more coursing through her. It was even better the second time around, making Moro feel like she was going to come apart at the seams.  
  
Moro howled at the top of her lungs, letting the world know of the pleasure she was experiencing. It would mean she would have to talk with Ichi and Nii later, but she would need to be talking with them anyways. For now, she was content to let herself be filled up San’s shaft and the wonderful pleasure it was giving her.  
  
Once again, San was forced to stop inside of Moro as her orgasm washed through her. Though she wasn’t breathing as heavily as Moro was, the older woman did notice how San’s face quivered and twitched as she felt her mother cum around her shaft. It was a cute expression.  
  
Finally, Moro sank back down into the water, some of the tension leaving her body as her orgasm slowly washed out of her. She was still horny, of course, but the pleasure was no longer so intense that there wasn’t room for anything else. She was ready to relax, and let San start thrusting into her again.  
  
Moro unclenched as much as she could around San. She breathed out, feeling her walls loosen. And with that, San started thrusting again, sliding back and forth inside her mother.  
  
Moro thought that San would be cumming soon. There was a scent slowly filling the air, one that Moro knew wasn’t coming from her. And it had to be a pretty strong smell, to cut through the sulfur of the hot springs.  
  
Moro was glad that her daughter was feeling good. San was growing older, and it really was her job to find her own enjoyment. But there was no reason that Moro and San couldn’t seek their pleasure together. Especially when it was for such an important purpose.  
  
Moro twisted her hips from side to side, groaning as San’s shaft shifted around inside of her. Her hands squeezed down on San’s shoulders, getting tighter and tighter as the pleasure inside her rose and rose. And San’s own thrusts were getting more and more jerky. It wouldn’t be long now, Moro knew.  
  
Only a few seconds after thinking that, San quivered, shaking from head to toe. The scent in the air redoubled, which, all by itself, was all Moro needed to know what was happening. And there were so many other ways to know. San’s wide-eyed expression, the twitching of her cock inside of Moro, and the way she gasped. All of them meant that San was having her own orgasm.  
  
Moro gasped, feeling San cumming inside of her. She could feel her daughter’s hot semen squirting inside of her, filling her up in a way San’s shaft couldn’t. It was reaching so deeply inside of her, filling Moro up. And, underneath that, there was San’s knot.  
  
Moro hissed through her teeth, feeling her lower lips get spread apart. Her fingers tightened on San’s shoulders, squeezing down as she felt the sensations running through her. They weren’t good or bad so much as flat out _intense_. Moro could feel her tail sticking straight out behind her, the white fur standing on end as she felt her daughter impregnating her.  
  
San came a _lot_. Even through the tight seal of her knot, Moro could feel some of her daughter’s cum trickling out of her, mixing with the hot water as San moaned into Moro’s breasts. Moro gingerly patted the back of San’s head, not certain if she was supposed to say anything. Her mate and her never had, but things had been different back then.  
  
San’s shoulders shook as she pressed her face into Moro’s breasts. She was shaking and juddering, almost like she was in pain. But Moro knew that, as good as she was feeling, San was feeling so much better. She could feel her daughter’s stiffness inside of her, filling her up, stretching her out, and stuffing her with so much cum.  
  
“That feels good, San,” Moro finally said, “You’ve done very good.”  
  
San probably nodded. At least, that was what it felt like. She didn’t pull her face away from Moro’s chest.  
  
Moro slowly relaxed her grip on San’s shoulders. She let them run down San’s back, holding her in a tighter hug. San’s hips were still twitching back and forth a bit, trying to move the knotted shaft inside of Moro. That wouldn’t happen, San just wasn’t strong enough. But it still felt nice, and Moro did nothing to discourage her.  
  
“It feels good, Mother,” San said, lifting her head from in between Moro’s breasts. “So much better then it did with that woman.”  
  
“Of course it did,” Moro said, without a trace of false modesty. “I am a wolf. She is a human.”  
  
San nodded, after only a second’s hesitation. Inwardly, Moro sighed. She loved her daughter, and cherished her just as much as either of her sons. She would have been quite happy for San to continue living her life as a wolf, free from the bonds humans wove around everything they touched. But San loved a man, and that meant she would be drawn into their world, more then her mother or her brothers.  
  
It was sad to see her lose the essential freeness of a wolf, but San was her own. Moro couldn’t make the choices for her. At least they could still share these moments with each other.  
  
San shifted slightly, making her knot tug at Moro’s pussy. They both made small sounds at the motion, before Moro ruffled San’s hair.  
  
“Thank you, San,” Moro said. “What you have done will be important for our forest.”  
  
San smiled up at her, happiness mingling with the lust still inside of her. Moro was sure San wouldn’t mind doing this again. Moro wouldn’t either. It was quite enjoyable. And perhaps Ichi and Nii would like to take part as well.  
  
“You’re welcome, Mother,” San said, turning her head and resting the side of her face against Moro’s breasts. “It felt good.” Moro could smell the embarrassment. “It felt really, really good.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Moro said, holding her daughter close.  
  
Moro was feeling wonderfully warm, inside and out. She closed her eyes, to better enjoy the heat filling her up, soaking through her skin and radiating out of her core. And she had to think that, even with the warm semen inside of her, and the hot water around her legs, holding her daughter like this was the best part of it all.  
  
Moro slid into the water, fully enveloping herself in the warmth. San squeaked, but stayed on Moro’s lap. Part of that was from Moro’s firm hug, part of it was from her still being knotted inside her mother’s pussy, and part of it was because San had to be feeling just as warm and content as Moro was.  
  
Settling down, Moro leaned back against the rocky rim, supporting her daughter on her. Moro’s breasts pierced the surface of the hot springs, framing San’s head. The rest of San’s body was completely underwater.  
  
Moro would be showing her pregnancy soon. Within a week, if not sooner. And then, a few more weeks of her belly growing (and whatever else happened to pregnant human women), and then Moro would give birth. As simple and easy as that.  
  
After a while of laying there, San twitched as her dick slid out of Moro. Moro had a much more extreme reaction, as hot water rushed into her spread pussy. She gasped, her eyes growing wide and her ears standing up straight. Then she relaxed, feeling her powerful muscles slowly closing her entrance up.  
  
There were plenty of things to do, Moro knew. She had an entire forest to set back into place, and make certain that the other tribes knew and accepted that she was still Moro, matriarch of the wolf tribe. That wouldn’t be easy, but Moro was no stranger to using her teeth and claws to convince others.  
  
There was plenty to do, and all Moro was interested in right now was staying in the hot springs with San. She held her daughter close to her, closing her eyes and feeling the hot water swirling all around her. Everything else could wait for a while.  
  
Moro was glad she was getting a second chance at everything.

* * *


End file.
